Unkept Secrets
by shallowxdreams
Summary: For their one year anniversary, Troy decides to surprise Gabriella with tickets to Cancun for spring break, one of her lifelong dreams. But she already has her own plans that she won't tell anyone about, not even Troy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first fanfic. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing yet so bear with me. And length is not my thing so I apologize in advance for how short the chapters will probably be. Here we go.**

Spring Break: The time of school year where college aged young adults and some high school students (In March or April) descend upon vacation resorts such as Cabo, Cancun, Miami, and other sunny locales to partake in much debauchery which usually results in hangovers, a burning sensation when urinating, strange discharge coming from various orifices, interesting pictures, and great memories!

"No, that's not it." Troy said to himself. He was searching for a location that was calm yet exciting that he could take Gabriella for spring break but he kept finding himself back at the UrbanDictionary page that defined the stereotypical spring break. But Troy wanted something different. Something more intimate, something special.

He pressed the 'back' button on the browser and found himself back on his Google search. Skimming through the page, one word stood out to him. Cancun. It didn't exactly fit his idea of a calm, intimate place but he remembered a conversation he had had with Gabriella a few months earlier during which she had mentioned to him that she wanted to go there.

Troy glanced at the clock to make sure he had time. Six hours before he had to be anywhere. Perfect. He sat back in his chair and began to plan out the most romantic yet spontanious week of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews, guys! They really mean a lot. About this chapter.. I actually did research a little but I'm still not too familiar with the processes involved to get tickets for international flights so we can try to look past that and just focus on the storyline, k?**

Troy laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was the first Saturday he didn't have basketball and he had taken full advantage of the opportunity to sleep in. It had been almost a year since he and Gabriella had first gotten together. The day of his championship game, her scholastic decathlon, and their callback for the school musical. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

A lot of things had happened that night. Chad and Taylor had gotten together as well, fairly quickly and without any drama or second thoughts. Zeke had all of his dreams about being with Sharpay come true only to have them come to an end the very next day when Sharpay decided she was bored with him. Two months later, after having a hard time getting over what had happened, he transferred to West High. He was still friends with most of the East High basketball team but couldn't deal with seeing Sharpay in the halls every day. Even though he _was _close friends with the East High team, Zeke missed playing basketball so he tried out and made the West High team this year. News of this spread quickly in East High and he was instantly ridiculed and dubbed a "traitor" by the majority of the school's population, despite the effort of the basketball team to try to defend him. The school's rivalry with the Knights had only grown more intense since the previous year's championship game.

Finally, snapping out of his thoughts, Troy heard a familiar noise. He had been listening for it every day. Looking out the window, sure enough, he saw the mail truck. Troy jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs and out the front door in his pajamas, meeting the mailman at the mail box.

"Thanks." He muttered as he made his way back towards the house, sifting through bills and magazines. He stopped at one envelope, addressed to Troy Bolton. He left all the other pieces of mail on the kitchen and made his way back upstairs to his bedroom, carefully opening the envelope. He sat down at his desk and removed the contents of the envelope. Two plane tickets. Albequerque to Cancun. The last week of March. Spring break.

* * *

"What do you mean you want to _see other people_, Chad!" Taylor cried. "I thought you _loved me_."

"I do, Tay. I mean..yeah I do. But, I mean, senior year. And then soon enough we'll be off to college, different colleges, and you know how that is. It's hard being tied down to a relationship in that kind of scene. Don't you get it, Taylor?"

"NO. I don't get it. What's your problem, Chad? What a lame excuse. Go to hell, asshole." Taylor was in tears. She slammed her cell phone shut, unable to think of anything to say, or think. Chad had dumped her. Chad dumped her. Chad. The words ran in her head, over and over again. It was so unreal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Writers block. Super short. Moves the story forward though so I guess that's a good thing.**

Troy got down on one knee, smiled, and looked into Gabriella's eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. He saw the shocked expression on his girlfriend's face, realizing what this must have looked like to her.

"Gabriella, I love you so much. This past year with you has been the best year of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything." He opened up the box, revealing its contents. "Gabi, will you go to Cancun on spring break with me?"


End file.
